This invention relates to a lottery number select game and particularly to such a game based on an individual's astrological birth date.
The lottery is available by a number of different governmental entities in the United States and elsewhere. Universally, individuals select numbers, usually four or more, from an assigned pool of numbers. Periodically, a random selection of numbers from the pool are made and those matching that particular selection are declared winners, and generally receive some preadvertised sum of money. Various forms of lottery games are available including those in which a few numbers are selected from a rather small pool of numbers such as daily game. Larger lotteries which award relatively greater sums of money generally require selection of six numbers from a much larger pool. Additionally, a much smaller award will normally be made from such a large pool of numbers for those who have four or five correct numbers of the total winning matching numbers.
Various random computer generators are normally made available for a random selection of numbers by lottery purchasers who do not wish to make a particular selection. Many purchasers will select numbers related to some date of special interest to such purchaser.
The philosphy of astrology relates various individual capabilities to birthdates. Further, in any given period, astrology assumes or assigns certain more significant days and less significant days depending upon astrological theory, and particularly the relative motion of the various planets of the universe. Those individuals who accept the philosophy and understanding of astrology advantageously make decisions based on such information and understanding. Although numbers may be selected by random number generators and/or directly by marking a card, the player's involvement is minimal. In summary, at present there are no particular systems for a player and particularly individuals using astrology to take a more active part in creating his number selection, which would tend to be influenced by events of past significance whether or not they may or may not be particularly advantageously selected at any given time.